


The Strawberry Theory.

by BeastGirl2k14



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Carlos knows, F/F, Get hyped, Kissing, Pretty PG only because the other fic im working on has a sex scene, Teasing, Tension, The core four, Using science for evil (and kisses), lip gloss, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastGirl2k14/pseuds/BeastGirl2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gay as hell, you guys. </p><p>Evie is using "science" for her own gain and Mal is just her poor, unwitting, sexually frustrated guinea pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strawberry Theory.

**Author's Note:**

> Both of the fics I'm currently working on are at really intense points in their plots, so I decided to take a twenty minute break and pump this out for you guys.
> 
> Inspired by a headcanon by Tumblr user Cataposa. I hope you read this, pal!
> 
> Whose hyped for Descendants 2 tho? What was that? Oh, everyones hyped? Good. Me too.

"Oh godmother, I love these thing." Mal's voice came out in long, low groan that pricked Evie's ears. She looked up to find Mal's face warped with bliss, her lips wet with strawberry juice and her eyelashes fluttering. Evie's eyes widened and she could feel the heat rushing into her cheeks, no doubt turning them the same color as the strawberry in Mal's pale fingers. Evie snapped her gaze back down to her Polite Politics book balanced in her lap, the words going unread as a plan bloomed in her head.

 _Noted._ She thought, a small smile tugging at her lips.

-*-

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Mal shouted, breath swirling hot and thick with whiskey (because "wine can suck my dick!"). "Strawberries." The arm around Evie's shoulder was suddenly pulling and she found herself steered toward a table in the fair end of the dim, black light lit room. "I looooove strawberries." Mal giggled as she turned her head to press her nose against the side of Evie's face as they stumbled toward the snack table.

 _Phase 0: establish a control. Results: Mal looks like she wants to kiss me both sober and drunk. Now onto making that happen._ Evie thought, resisting the urge to tent her fingers together as she plotted.

 _Ugh, that vodka totally dried out my lips. I_ _wish I had remembered my... lip gloss..._

-*-

 _Here goes nothing._ Evie thought as she gave herself one last once over in her vanity and nodded.

The dorm door opened and closed at 3:24pm on the dot, like clockwork.

"E! I'm back." Mal called seconds later, the sound of her backpack hitting the ground was followed by the quick succession of the thumps of her boots and then her jacket falling to the carpet. "Let's break out the snacks and cry over our homework together!"

Evie was smiling when she stepped out from behind the door of her wardrobe, arms open for Mal to dramatically fall into as she let the exhaustion from her day weigh down her limbs.

"You smell nice." Mal mumbled, voice muffled by the soft leather of Evie's dress sleeve. "Really nice." She said as she leaned back to look at Evie. Her eyes only made it passed her chin before they were glued to Evie's full lips.

 _Fuck._ was the only thing running through Mal's head as she peered at Evie's shiny pink lips, glimmering in the sunlight filtering through the curtains behind them. 

"Mal?" Evie's lips looked even more mesmerizing as they moved, saying her name, saying Mal's na---oh shit! Saying Mal's name!

"Uh, oh, uhm." Mal's eyes snapped up to meet Evie's, all rich, warm brown peering down at her with curiosity and  _something_ else. "Sorry, I just remembered that I, uh, have to grab, uh, something from Carlos real fast, uhm. I'll be right back." She babbled as she stumbled backward out of Evie's embrace, walking backward until her back hit the door and her hand went searching across the surface to find the doorknob. As soon as she got a hold of it, she twisted it and tugged the door open, giving Evie a nervous smile before she disappeared behind it in a rush of purple and green.

Evie waited til the door had settled back into its frame before she let her face crack into a smile. 

_Phase one: establish effectiveness. Check! Phase two: test different variables._

-*-

"Evie's driving me crazy!" Mal lamented, a hand over her eyes as she sprawled herself across Jay's bed. 

"More than usual?" Jay was clearly very amused by Mal's predicament, stifling laughter everytime Mal groaned or whined, complaints about Evie's behavior spilling out of her whenever her noises turned into words.

"Yes! This isn't just coming out of the shower in only a towel anymore! This is looking at me with those _damn_ eyes as she puts on that _damn_ lip gloss in the morning and then being close enough that I can smell it all the _damn_  time!" Mal snapped, shoving herself up into a sitting position to gesture animatedly as she spoke.

"It can't be that bad!" Carlos reasoned. "I mean, Evie's smart, she'd notice if it was bothering you!" He said, before a thought crashed into his mind.  _Oh!_

"She kissed me on the cheek this morning and I can still smell that lip gloss." Mal moaned, scrubbing at her cheek as she fell back onto Jay's bed, her hair spreading out wildly behind her head. "And whenever we're together, she's always just...right there!" Mal gestured at the air in front of her face. 

"In kissing range." Jay joked, drawing his voice out and lowering it, just to annoy Mal. The effort was lost on Mal as she seemed to be at her frustration maximum already.

"Exactly!" Mal whined, sounding absolutely miserable. She looked at the spike banded watch on her wrist and groaned loudly. "Shit. We have a study date in our room in ten minute. Fuck me!" Mal drew out the 'uh' in 'fuck' as she sat up, pouting at the boys.

"Evie might." Jay snickered and Mal lobbed a pillow at his head in record time.

"I fucking wish." Mal huffed. "Alright, I'm off for another round of cruel and unusual and most likely unintentional torture. Remember me, my comrades." Mal dragged her feet all the way out of the room, waving at them sullenly as she went before she was out of sight through their open door.

-*-

"Of course I'm doing it on purpose." Evie laughed into the receiver of her phone, scribbling into her open notebook simultaneously. "Either she's going to kiss me or suffer under the tension until I run out of this lip gloss."

"You're a genius. An evil, mad, kind of sadistic genius, but a genius all the same." Carlos' voice crackled into her ear, accompanied by a backdrop of Jay's laughter.

"I know." Evie grinned cheerfully. "She'll be thanking me afterwards!"

"Thanking you or in a straight jacket!"

"Let's hope for the first." Evie said, chewing on the end of her pen as she reviewed what she had written. "Either way, I'm doing it for science. And kisses. But for science too!"

"If science gets you laid, I will just...be...so proud." Carlos' voice got thick and he fake sniffled into the phone, triggering another onslaught of Jay's laughter. 

"Thanks, dad." Evie laughed. "I'll mention you in my award receiving speech." Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps. "Gotta go, Mal's back from the snack run." She hung up, cutting off the torrent of laughter and kissy noises. She tossed her phone across the bed and devoted full attention to her notebook.

"Alright, well, I got all of the apple chips they had and three smoothies." Mal said as she struggled through the door, closing it with her foot as she tried not to drop anything from her overflowing arms. "We can split the third."

"No strawberries?" Evie inquired, surprised. 

"Uhm..." Mal swallowed. "They didn't have any." She said and Evie caught the lie immediately. "But I did snag you a fresh mango salad." Mal grinned as she dumped the contents of her arms on the bed in front of Evie, except for the aforementioned salad, in a sealed plastic bowl in her hands.

"Ugh, I love you." The pen dropped from Evie's fingers, her History of Heroines homework forgotten in favor of the best salad in Auradon Prep (don't tell Mulan). She sat up on her knees to take the salad and accompanying set of plastic silverware from Mal's hands. Their fingers brushed together and Evie glanced up at her, curious. Mal's emerald green eyes were already focused on her, slowly drifting down her features to settle on her lips, freshly glossed and smelling like Mal's favorite fruit.

_Phase five: test duplicated results to prove theory._

"Thank you, Mal." Evie dropped her voice to a low, raspy purr, resting her free hand on Mal's shoulder to balance herself as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Mal's flushing cheek. The kiss ended up just a tad closer to the corner of Mal's mouth than Evie had originally intended, her lips brushing along the edge of Mal's. The closeness proved favorable as a low sigh slipped out of Mal before she could stifle it down. Evie held the kiss for just long enough to be a little passed overlyfriendly, if she hadn't already crossed that line, before leaning back, her smile turning a little smug at the sight of how dilated Mal's pupils were. Evie was about to add some thinly veiled come on, just to really drive the point home, when Mal's lips collided with hers.

Evie's salad bowl clattered to the floor, luckily staying closed, as Evie committed both of her arms to wrapping around Mal's shoulders. The coil that had been slowly winding up in Mal's chest over the past week, _ever since Evie started wearing that fucking lip gloss_ , unfurled a little at the feeling of Evie's lips sliding against hers. It unfurled further when Evie moaned against Mal's determined mouth, allowing her lips to be kissed apart as Mal stepped forward to bring there bodies flush together, Evie still kneeling on her bed. They both moaned as their tongues mixed, more dancing than fighting for dominance. They quickly fell into an easy, slow rhythm. Mal was even quicker to break the rhythm after a few minutes of indulging, with a sharp bite to Evie's bottom lip. Pain bloomed across Evie's kiss swollen nerves, but she didn't stop trying to kiss Mal until Mal leaned out of her reach. Evie's eyes fluttered open and she peered at Mal curiously. Mal, pale cheeks flushed pink and her lips even pinker and poutier looking as she glared at Evie, frowned.

"What?" Evie questioned, her tongue darting out to sooth her bottom lip, stealing the attention of Mal's stormy green eyes for a moment. 

"You were torturing me on purpose!" Mal growled as her eyes snapped back to Evie's. "For a week!" Her hands, the ones that had been running up and down Evie's back a few seconds ago, came up to push angrily on Evie's shoulders.

"A week and two days, to be exact." Evie ducked a little as Mal's glare grew with intensity. "And torture is such a strong word! It was more of an experiment!"

"That does not make it better." Mal deadpanned. "An experiment that turned my favorite food and my favorite person against me. Not cool." 

"Aw, I'm your favorite person?" Evie grinned, one of her hands still stroking absent minded patterns into the short purple hair at the nape of Mal's neck. 

"Not when you experiment on me by turning my favorite food into a fucking aphrodisiac." Mal pouted.

"That wasn't my intention." Evie's smile turned smug, almost edging into smirk territory. "I just wanted you to kiss me, Mal."

"You could have just asked!" Mal groaned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Evie asked, leaning forward just a little bit to draw Mal's focus back down to her mouth.

"I don't get sexually frustrated by my lunch!" Mal glared, but her eyes did eventually fall on Evie lips, glossy with lip gloss and saliva. "That's where the fun is!" 

"I thought it was funny watching you blush when you tried eating those strawberries." Evie giggled, her tongue darting out to lick her lips again, keeping Mal's attention.

"I thought we'd given up being evil, Evie." Mal quipped. 

"What can I say, I'm still just a little bit naughty." Evie laughed as Mal's eyes widened and snapped up to meet hers.

"I can't believe you just said that." Mal's voice was tinged with disbelief but her cheeks had darkened a shade or two at Evie's overt flirting. "I can't believe it turned me on a little." Mal groaned, shaking her head.

"If you were kissing me right now, I wouldn't be saying anything, and I'd be finding much better ways to turn you on." Evie smirked when Mal shivered at her words and blushed even redder. _Who knew overt flirting could get Mal so flustered?_

"Good point." Mal nodded, leaning forward to try and connect there lips. But, Evie kept leaning back, teasing Mal with short, chaste pecks against her lips, until Mal frowned and stopped leaning. Before she could get out a word of complaint, Evie tugged Mal forward and they both tumbled back onto Evie's bed, wrinkling some of Evie's homework beneath them. Mal quickly acclimated and straddled Evie's lap, moving to pin Evie's arms down above her head a millisecond later. Evie's lips shimmered as she grinned up knowingly at her and Mal couldn't resist the urge to kiss the expression off of them. She connected their lips forcefully, but the kiss turned soft and deep only a few seconds later, making Evie sigh. Mal's hands let go of Evie's wrists and slid into her palms, tangling their fingers together as she learned all the different ways to elicit new noises from Evie. Evie returned the favor and they continued on until they had to separate for air. Evie couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as they stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavy.

_Results: Theory proven. Mal loves strawberries and kissing me._

_(Next experiment: can I get her to like kissing me more?)_


End file.
